warnerbrosfandomcom_el-20200214-history
Warner Features Company
Η Warner Features Company (επίσης γνωστή ως Warner's Feature Film Company ή απλά ως Warner's Features) είναι μια Αμερικάνικη εταιρία, στούντιο και διανομέας ταινιών (παρόμοια με την διάδοχό της, Warner Bros.). Κατάλογος βουβών ταινιών μικρού μήκους *Willie Runs the Park (1915) *Zandori's Secret (1915) *A Mender of Ways (1914) *Father: A Member of the Purity League (1914) *Little Miss Nuisance (1914) *O'Brien Finds a Way (1914) *Stung by the Bee (1914) *The Big Stick (1914) *The Little Rebel (1914) *The Love of Princess Yolande (1914) *The Prospector's Warning (1914) *The Serum of Reason (1914) *Too Many Wives (1914) *Cupid Kicks a Goal (1914) *His Neighbor's Pants (1914) *The Chaser (1914) *The Adopted Daughter (1914) *Finished at Sea (1914) *Rural Romeos (1914) *Shot in the Fracas (1914) *Stockings (1914) *The Price He Paid (1914) *A Mountain Goat (1914) *Slippery Sadie (1914) *A Harvest Romance (1914) *As a Man Chooses (1914) *Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, Done to a Frazzle (1914) *Even Unto Death (1914) *For His Brother's Crime (1914) *Help, Murder, Police! (1914) *Her Bandit Sweetheart (1914) *Lost in London (1914) *Mexican Hatred (1914) *Rescued by a Ranch Girl (1914) *Romance of Coyote Hill (1914) *Slim and the Mummy (1914) *The Beazleyhoppers (1914) *The Burglar and the Lady (1914) *The Green Eyed Monster (1914) *The Last Chord (1914) *The Prospector's Romance (1914) *The Rainbow's End (1914) *The Second Mrs. Tanqueray (1914) *The Temptations of Satan (1914) *The Terrors of a Great City (1914) *Would Be Heroes (1914) *Soul Mates (1914) *The Bandit of Devil's Gap (1914) *A Sage Brush Leading Lady (1914) *Noisy Neighbors (1914) *A Taste of High Life (1914) *The Gypsy's Warning (1914) *Reuben's Busy Day (1914) *The Villain Still Pursued Her (1914) *Prince Charlie (1914) *A Modern Sampson (1914) *God, Man and the Devil (1914) *Hunted Down (1914) *In the Duke's Power (1914) *Nearly an Artist (1914) *The Arrow's Tongue (1914) *The Blazing Sea (1914) *The Drift (1914) *The Impostors (1914) *The Mad Lovers (1914) *The Vegetarians (1914) *When We Were Young (1914) *False Pride Has a Fall (1914) *The Adventures of Kitty Cobb (1914) *Alone in New York (1914) *A Squashville Romance (1914) *The Bloodhound (1914) *Delivered by Death (1914) *Il rapimento di Miss Helen (1914) *La dote del burattinaio (1914) *Le Legs (1914) *Life's Cross-Roads (1914) *The Idle Rich (1914) *The Battle for Life (1914) *Across the Border (1914) *The Eagle's Refuge (1914) *The Day of Reckoning (1914) *The Brand of Bars (1914) *A Fight for Love (1914) *His Brother's Wife (1914) *L'ultima battaglia (1914) *Tragica leggenda (1914) *Twilight (1914) *How Johanna Saved the Home (1914) *The Toll of the War-Path (1914) *Under Fire in Mexico (1914) *A Double Reward (1914) *Bringing in the Law (1914) *Children of the West (1914) *Il piccolo contorsionista (1914) *La corsa all'abisso (1914) *The City of Promise (1914) *The Light Unseen (1914) *The Lust of the Red Man (1914) *The Mother of Men (1914) *Tricking the Government (1914) *Mother Love (1914) *False Evidence (1914) *Incognito (1914) *Love Is Watching (1914) *Political Rivalry (1914) *Temptation (1914) *The Bogus Millionaire (1914) *The Daughter of the Tribe (1914) *The Human Bloodhound (1914) *The Medicine Bag (1914) *The Price of Crime (1914) *The Red Flame of Passion (1914) *The Renegade's Sister (1914) *The Romance of Copper Gulch (1914) *The Test of Western Courage (1914) *The White Ghost (1914) *A Fight for a Birthright (1914) *Facing the Gattling Guns (1914) *In the Days of Trafalgar (1914) *In the Hands of a Woman (1914) *The Crystal Ball (1914) *The Last Ghost Dance (1914) *The Unwritten Justice (1914) *Tito the Terror (1914) *In the Hands of the Brute (1914) *Zigo (1914) *A Father's Crime (1914) *Come Back to Erin (1914) *La maschera dell'onestà (1914) *Master Bob's Last Race (1914) *Pirates of the Plains (1914) *The Ace of Diamonds (1914) *The Confession (1914) *The Diamond Smugglers (1914) *The Disaster in Shaft 19 (1914) *The Range War (1914) *When Men Would Kill (1914) *A Web of Fate (1914) *Caught in the Web of Intrigue (1914) *Life on the 101 Ranch, Bliss Oklahoma (1914) *Saved by the Headhunters (1914) *The Eye of the Government (1914) *The Governor's Ghost (1914) *The Isle of Vengeance (1914) *The Lure of London (1914) *The Man Who Came Back (1914) *The Mother Penitent (1914) *The Red Spiders (1914) *The Trail of the Law (1914) *The War Dog (1914) *The Awakening of Donna Isolla (1914) *Through the Fires of Temptation (1914) *The Rose of Yesteryear (1914) *For Ireland's Sake (1914) *Amerika - Europa im Luftschiff (1914) *A Fight for a Million (1914) *A Waif of the Plains (1914) *Everyman (1914) *Her Last Hope (1914) *Il rubino del destino (1914) *Napoleone, epopea napoleonica (1914) *Saved by the Boys in Blue (1914) *The First Law of Nature (1914) *The Loyalty of a Savage (1914) *The Romany Rye (1914) *Thorns of the Great White Way (1914) *In the Grasp of the Apaches (1913) *Matrimonio segreto (1913) *The Accusing Skeleton (1913) *The Hand of the Law (1913) *The New Private Secretary (1913) *Trapped in the Castle of Mystery (1913) *Treasure Island (1913) *The Broken Heart (1913) *The Path of Sorrow (1913) *Racconto d'inverno (1913) *A Daughter of Pan (1913) *A Florentine Tragedy (1913) *Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp (1913) *A Leaf in the Storm (1913) *Das Lufttorpedo (1913) *Lady of the Lake (1913) *Pagliacci (1913) *Sir Highwayman (1913) *The Shadow of Nazareth (1913) *The Way to Happiness (1913) *Le avventure straordinarissime di Saturnino Farandola (1913) *A Fight to the Death (1913) *Back to Life (1913) *For the Heart of a Princess (1913) *In the Clutches of the Ku Klux Klan (1913) *In the Coils of an Adventuress (1913) *In the Watches of the Night (1913) *Olga Treskoff (1913) *The Journey's Ending (1913) *The Mystery of Sydney Street (1913) *The Whirlpool of Despair (1913) *Hansel and Gretel (1913) *The Auto Bandits of New York (1913) *Jephtah's Daughter (1913) *Il cadavere vivente (1913) *In the Power of a Hypnotist (1913) *The Fugitive Law (1913) *Francesca da Rimini (1913) *La mano accusatrice (1913) *The Man from the Golden West (1913) *Everyman (1913) *The Clue of the Broken Finger (1913) *Golden Locks and the Three Bears (1913) *The Midianitish Woman (1913) *The Runaways (1913) *When Men Hate (1913) *The Sleeping Beauty (1913) *Her Supreme Sacrifice (1913) *Wanted by the Police (1913) *His Life for the Cause (1913) *The Kentucky Feud (1913) *Their Lives by a Slender Thread (1913) *The Mystery of Pine Creek Camp (1913) *The Eye of a God (1913) *Mexican Conspiracy Outgeneraled (1913) *Rescued from the Burning Stake (1913) *The Life Line (1913) *Saved in Mid-Air (1913) *A Daughter of the Confederacy (1913) *The Power of Civilization (1913) *A Torre de Expiaçao (1913) *Love's Justice (1913) *Prisoner of the Apaches (1913) *The Island of Lions (1913) *The Movie Queen (1913) *The Vagabond's Conspiracy (1913) *Tracked by Wireless (1912) *Raiders of the Mexican Border (1912) *Regeneration (1912) *Peril of the Plains (1912) *Redemption (1912) *Le cercueil de verre (1912) *Mona Lisa (1912) *Théodora (1912) Εξωτερικοί Σύνδεσμοι *http://www.imdb.com/company/co0128866/?ref_=ttco_co_2